


dear you - your reply

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aoba's POV, Domestic, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear you - your reply

**Author's Note:**

> To be read with Open Water.
> 
> Here it is, the belated final day for NoiAo Week! I had a lot of fun with this week and I hope to be able to participate in many more to come.

No matter how many mornings you find yourself in this new place, in a bed that's not completely yours, nestled in a pile of blankets and pillows with only the fluffy tufts of blond hair sticking out beside you, you can't help but smile. Even as you struggle against the arms wrapped tightly around you from behind, as your limbs get tangled in the sheets, as a low grunt of discontentment to your resistance rumbles against the skin of the back of your neck, you can't help but smile.  
  
It's taken a while for you to get used to just how _happy_ you've become, but that's alright.  
  
“Mmf...why are you trying to get away from me...?” The groggy voice behind you groans, and his body shifts to rest his head on the crook of your neck, sleepily glaring at you from the corner of your eye.  
  
“Aha, sorry,” you chuckle in response. A hand lifts to rest on his cheek and keep him in place as you turn your head to look at him, noses barely brushing together. “Good morning, Noiz.”  
  
His grumpy sleepiness fades into an expression of warmth, and he nudges his nose against yours as he replies with his own, “Good morning.”  
  
You shift and roll over in his grasp to face him head-on. Your hand remains on his face to gently rub your thumb against his cheekbone, and your heart flutters at the way he closes his eyes and leans into your touch, the way he tilts his head to press a chaste kiss to your palm.  
  
How long has it been since he first regained the sensation of touch?  
  
“Heh, your hair is all over the place. You remind me of a hedgehog.” You grin at his pout, your free hand moving to ruffle up his blond locks a bit. “Oh, don't give me that. Want me to make some coffee?”  
  
His eyes roll up in thought before he quickly shakes his head and embraces you once more. “Nah. You're warm and comfy. Wanna stay in bed a little longer.”  
  
You purse your lips and sputter in a pitiful attempt to hold your laughter before you fight against his arms to sit up. He's unwilling to let you go just yet, staring up at you with a blank and oddly childish expression. You stare back, eyes unwavering for what seems like forever until you sigh and relinquish victory to your bratty boyfriend.  
  
“Fiiiiiine. Five more minutes,” you sigh as you lay back down to be immediately met with arms and legs wrapped around your entire body.  
  
“Ten more minutes?” he murmurs against your skin as he pecks up your shoulder and neck.  
  
“ _Five_.”  
  
“Seven more minutes?” This time, he sounds just that much more desperate, a hand slowly making its way up your stomach to your torso.  
  
“...Fine. Seven minutes.”

*

Thirty minutes and a heated love-making session later, you stumble out of bed with your hair even more haphazard than it was when you first woke up and fresh bite marks all over your neck and shoulders. Your legs are shaky and your body is both light and heavy at the same time, mind hazy and elated as you stagger towards the bathroom with a dreamy expression on your face. An equally content but much more energetic boyfriend hurries after and crashes into you, immediately wrapping his arms around your waist.  
  
“Couldn't wait for me, huh?” He nips at your ear, making you shudder as you're still coming down from the high. He seems to take notice of your response, his grip tightening as he resumes his kisses and nips down along the side of your neck.  
  
Honestly, you should have known that if you gave him an inch, he would've taken the mile; even so, you appreciate his attentiveness and his willingness to please you. Your sex life was never something to write back home about, at least not until Noiz came breaking his way into your life. Thanks to this brat, though, you have discovered things about yourself and your likes that you never would have imagined you'd be into.  
  
Your boyfriend's insatiable libido used to annoy you at first, and at times it still does when it's not appropriate, but over time you've come to enjoy getting caught up in his current.  
  
It makes you feel oddly content, being so desired and wanted.  
  
As the warm water runs over both of your bodies, as his presses against yours and you hold him tight against your chest, you're not sure if the wetness streaming down your face is the shower or the tears you've forgotten needed to be shed.  
  
*  
  
“What would you like to do for lunch, _Schatz_?” You look up from your coil to do research on what restaurants are in the area. Normally, you'd prefer to cook; today, though, is special.  
  
“Heh, I see you like that pet name,” Noiz chuckles from the other end of the couch. The two of you are lounging after the shower and some things picked up around the apartment, your legs outstretched and relaxed under his gentle touch. While you were looking up places to eat at, he had decided to be his surprisingly sweet self and rub your calves and feet. “I'm going to assume that pasta is out of the question.”  
  
“Of course it is, you lived off the stuff all your life and now you're going to explore other options. _No_ pasta,” you huff in an authoritative tone. He purses his lips together, his hands gently placing one foot down to lift and massage the other.  
  
“There's that Indian place that has that curry you like,” Noiz suggests. You mull it around in your mind briefly; you do like their curry, but it can't beat Japanese curry and honestly, you aren't in the mood for spicy food. You shake your head no with a low hum in the back of your throat.  
  
“There's that Italian bistro down the street. I know you said no pasta, but there _are_ other things besides pasta.” You give him a look and raise an eyebrow. He chortles at your expression before muttering, “Alright, alright. What about that seafood place in the city, over by my work?”  
  
“I thought _Hummerbutter_ made you sick last time we went.” Your stomach does a flip at remembering that incident two months ago; poor Noiz was up all night vomiting from the food poisoning and he had to take the following day off from work. “I'd rather our anniversary not be spent heaving over a toilet.”  
  
“Just a suggestion,” he shrugs. “We're still planning on _Hana's_ for dinner, right? That's what's important, so I personally don't care what we get for lunch.”  
  
You suppose he has a point and concede to agreeing to the Italian bistro for lunch just as he pushes on a tight muscle in the bottom of your foot. You jolt at the sensation before relaxing as the pressure dissipates and a calm warmth spreads up your calf. Your eyes watch him as he tends to your joints, focused and sharp with that hint of tender warmth.  
  
You can't help the smile plastered to your face, or the butterflies in your gut, or the tightness in your chest. Here you are, relaxing at home on the day of the first anniversary of your relationship with the person sitting across from you, the person you'd give your life to and who'd give theirs in return, and you wonder just how you got so _lucky_.  
  
“Hey.” Your voice is soft, breathy, as it's caught in your throat. Noiz pauses and looks up at you with raised eyebrows. Your gaze never breaks as you draw your legs away from him to sit up properly, to shift over onto his half of the couch and plop against him with your arms immediately wrapping around his neck and your torsos pressing together. You bring your lips to his without word, sighing as your eyelids flutter shut and his arms wrap around you in return, before you pull away to look back up at him with that smile still on your face.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
His eyes widen slightly, stoic as he tries to be, before his own smile graces his handsome features and he lifts a hand to play with a lock of your hair. “Love you, too.”  
  
The two of you lean into each other to kiss briefly, then settle until you're comfortable laying against his chest, your body laying against his with his legs on either side of you. Your eyes close and your face buries into his shirt, inhaling his scent and taking in his warmth; his heart beat starts to increase, the soft _buh-bump buh-bump buh-bump_ pounding against your ear.  
  
“Heh. When do you want to get ready to go, _Liebling_?” He presses a kiss to the top of your head, one hand resting on your hip with the other still toying with your hair.  
  
“Mmm, in a bit. You're warm and comfy. Wanna stay here a little longer.” Your body wiggles against his for emphasis, and he laughs at the call-back to this morning.  
  
“Five more minutes, then?” he teases, and you huff at the joke, which earns another hearty chuckle from the man in your arms.  
  
That's right; he _is_ a man, isn't he? Not that bratty kid from the streets back in Japan, or the awkward teenager still getting the hang of social conventions and how to properly wear a suit, but a responsible, capable, handsome young man (with bratty kid tendencies, of course).  
  
You realize too late that your smile has grown and there's a slight pressure in your eyes, moisture squeezing out and landing on your lashes, the tightness in your chest intensifying. You're so hopelessly in love, so damn _happy_. Somewhere in the far back regions of your mind reminds you that you do have to get going, but that can wait; right now, this moment right here, with Noiz in your arms and you in his and the two of you are just holding each other, just _feeling_ each other, reminding yourselves that this is _real_? You can't bring yourself to end it.  
  
It's perfect.  
  
It's _absolutely_ perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hummerbutter - Lobster Butter


End file.
